the new teacher
by megan24357
Summary: A new teacher comes to pinkerton but he is not as the students hoped him and macbeath come up with a sceam to over throw mr souper and take over the school INK try to stop him but zero is not herself
1. Chapter 1

**new story hope it goses well and you like it =)**

**zero**

I open my eyes and all i see is darkness for the first time in a long time i feel scared and i dont even know why a ray off light shines down and i see were i am im unnder a bed i feel confused and scared as emotions fill me a screem makes me jolt up.I open my eyes i was back in my room it must have been that dream again i sigh and get out of bed i look in the mirror im not feeling ready for school today especily miss macbeths class mr soupers would probly be ok since he is way more layed back with punishments wich is luky for me the amount of festivls and movie marathons i have been to over night im luky i get out of detentions so easly.I get changed and slowly truged out the door still feeling slightly unwell from the previose shock vin meets me outsid my door like he knew i was coming "hey zero " he says happly we start walking "say you dont look so good zero " he says sounding slightly scared wich he should when i feel like this they is bound to be more meetings with the coat rack i smile at the coment in my head "im fine as long as burt dosent say anything today will be just peachy" vin smiles back .After the space of time with macbeath wich you can hardly call a lesson we finaly go to learn somthing with mr souper in the glass dome todays lesson was the art of fighting wich definetly took my intrests and was way more interesting then algerbra were the only thing we learnt was not to corect miss macbeath but that will probly realy hellp in future lessons mr souper was going on about all the different styls of fighting he finaly found a subject i will lisen to wich are coming more and more uncomen to find.

**trixy**

I sit there watching mr soupers lesson wich is coming to an end i think this subject is stupid but at least i can see zero is paying attention for once .The bell goes but mr souper has one more thing to say "befor you all go children i have one more thing we will soon be having a new teacher who will be hellping miss macbeth juring her classes his name is mr bell i hope you will be on your best behavoir when with him. A new teacher i wonder what he is like we all go outside for break people talking about the new teacher and ink meet in there usuwel spot zero is the first to speek "poor new teacher hu first day and he is gonna be stuck with ugly he wont stand a chance we will have two teachers again in a few days" we all lagh "il be suprised if he could suvive the day never mind a few"newton says"this is all very funny but i cant help feeling sorry for him"i say feeling simpathy for a person i didnt even know but he could be just like her what am i thinking as bad as macbeth thats nearly inposible they start laghing it must have been my face i lagh with them "so when will the new teacher be here then" vin questions "i think mr souper said in a few days so he probly will be here on thursday".

**vin**

Trixy was right the new teacher did arive today no one has seen him yet though mr souper would introduce him when we are in miss macbeths lesson well thats what trixy said and she was right the first time why not now everyone looked exited to see the new teacher and INK is waiting in their usual spot waiting for the bell to go no one is talking and the silece is killing me till thankfully zero breaks it"i hope this teacher is gonna be as great as everyone thinks he is gonna be" we nodd and the bell gose we file into macbeaths room to start the torcharing the new teacher didnt come in with mr souper till the end wich realy anoyed me as if they came sooner the lesson would have been alot beter and i probly wouldnt have got 9999999 bilion lines of macbeth to wright for laghing at her.I sighed and looked at the clock when mr souper knocked on the door everyone went quiet and miss macbeth said in her sickly sweet voice "come in mr souper"he did so with the new teacher "hello saidy and children this is mr bell our new teacher" the man said hello in a strong suprizingly scary voice i turn to look at my friends and for the first time in the whoe lesson zero lifted her head up from the desk i watch as her happy face turns into one of despair i ask her what is wrong through my watch but she didnt answer gust stair at the new teacher what was wrong with her.

**ooo who is this person i got to admit it i may be wrighting it but im not even sure yet if you like the story please coment**


	2. Chapter 2

~Vin~ The bell goes breaking Zeros glare she swiftly grabs her things and rushes out the class I managed to catch up with her followed by the rest of I.N.K. "hey Zero you ok"I say first "im fine" she answers already sounding annoyed god im risking my life if I say anymore so I keep it didn't seem to have the same idea though "yer Zero whats wrong? Is it the new teacher? Do you know him?come on Zero we need to know so we can help"Trixy sayes asking questions we all wanted to know the answers to but wouldn't dare ask."GOD!" zero says befor anything else could be said "you can never keep anything to your self around here"she turnes and stomes of to her room."Great going Trixy"I say wallking off to follow Zero leaving Trixy with a confused Newton by her side. o(Zero)o I storm into my room with vin hot on my heels I slam the door in his face "Zero? Im just wonndering if you are ok we all are we just want to help"he wines. I paused for a second befor answering "what is it with everyone and helping I can cope by myself like I always have just leave me alone all of you"I shout leaving poor hellpless vin in the corridoor while i sit lisening to music in my even all the songs in the world couldn't carm my raging thoughts he is here why is he here what dose he want. (Just for anyone who might be thinking it no it is not zeros dad) New chapter hope you like it sorry if they are spelling mistakes I did try really hard to find them all also sorry its realy short 


End file.
